When editing a video clip, many different operations may be performed to the video clip. For example, a frame (or frames) of the video clip may be modified in order to achieve a particular appearance, look, or feel. One of the many ways to modify the frame of the video clip is to modify the colors of the frame. Sometimes a user (e.g., an editor, colorist) may wish to modify the colors of the entire frame of the video clip. However, the user may also wish to modify the colors of only a portion of the frame of the video clip.
Many different video editing tools exist for identifying a portion of the frame that is going to be modified. For instance, some video editing tools allow the user to specify a particular range(s) of color attributes (e.g., luminance, saturation, hues, etc.) in order to identify a portion of the frame to modify the colors of the portion of the frame. Some video editing tools even allow the user to use geometric shapes to specify a particular area of the frame in order to identify a portion of the frame to modify the colors of the portion of the frame.